Pensées inavouables
by Moongrim
Summary: Kara se rappelle à quel point ses relations amoureuses passées ont pu être décevantes. Heureusement, Mon-El est là désormais...
1. Chapter 1

Sans conteste, les derniers jours avaient été riches en émotion et plein de rebondissements. Tout d'abord, Mxy avait fait irruption à National City et avait fichu un sacré bazar, juste au moment où elle venait d'avouer à Mon-El qu'elle craquait pour lui. Finalement, tout s'était bien terminé et tous les deux avaient enfin franchi le pas. Et quel pas… Mais ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de gouter aux joies de leur idylle naissante que Cadmus s'était à nouveau invité à la fête. Jeremiah était de retour et Kara n'avait pas imaginé un instant être plus heureuse. Tout avait été parfait pendant cette fabuleuse journée jusqu'à ce que le retour du scientifique ne s'avère être qu'un stratagème de l'organisation criminelle pour voler le registre alien. Et les deux sœurs avaient une nouvelle fois perdu leur père. Kara en avait eu le cœur brisé. Tout comme Alex. Mon-El avait été d'un grand soutien. Pourtant, elle avait tout d'abord douté de lui et l'avait blamé pour être si suspicieux à l'égard de Jeremiah depuis le début. Les premiers kidnappings s'étaient enchainés rapidement. Le DEO était sur le qui-vive et devant le refus de Snapper de publier quoi que ce soit sur le sujet, elle avait contourné l'interdit en postant son propre article sur son blog. Résultat de cette petite insurrection : elle avait été virée. Mais cela en valait la peine. Le projet de Lilian Luthor de déporter des centaines d'aliens avait été réduit à néant. Pourtant cette victoire lui avait laissé un gout amer. Elle adorait son travail à Catco. Elle avait dit à Mon-El qu'être Supergirl et l'avoir pour petit ami lui suffisait. C'était faux. Pourtant, Mon-El s'avérait être parfait. Prévenant, drôle, affectueux. Et il avait la qualité suprême entre toutes : il connaissait par cœur ses gouts en matière de gastronomie chinoise et s'était même mis à cuisiner pour elle.

Le bruit de son stylo tombant sur le sol de la cuisine tira Kara de sa flânerie. La réalité s'écrasa sur elle telle une chape de plomb. La jeune femme soupira avant de se pencher pour le ramasser et alors qu'elle le reposa à côté de son bloc note sur le comptoir, la page blanche du carnet lui rappela à quel point sa vie professionnelle craignait à cet instant précis. L'écran de son ordinateur était une réplique parfaite de son bloc-notes. Vide.

Il fallait dire que ces derniers temps, National City était plutôt calme. Mis à part quelques délits de fuite, un enfant perdu dans le parc et un début d'incendie dans une épicerie, rien de palpitant ne s'était vraiment passé depuis trois jours. Les aliens se tenaient tranquilles. Cadmus aussi. Elle avait déjeuné avec Lena la veille mais son amie était très prise par un nouveau projet de générateur révolutionnaire. Elle avait bien tenté de jouer la carte de la bonne copine pour avoir un scoop intéressant et damer le pion à Snapper mais Lena s'était excusée de ne rien pouvoir dévoiler pour le moment.

Kara but une gorgée de thé et leva les yeux vers la pendule accrochée au mur. Mon-El travaillait au bar ce soir. Tout comme la veille et l'avant-veille. Ils avaient à peine pu passer un peu de temps ensemble aujourd'hui et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, Kara ressentait comme une sorte de…manque. C'était une sensation nouvelle pour elle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu « vraiment » de petit ami depuis…eh bien, en fait, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de petit ami. James ne comptait pas. Il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Physiquement parlant. En y réfléchissant, elle n'avait vraiment eu de « vraies relations » qu'avec deux garçons dans sa vie. Et quand elle parlait de vraies relations elle voulait bien sur parler de…sexe.

Sa première fois avec Dan Stevens avait été…décevante. Elle ne lui avait pas cédé au bal de promo et le garçon s'était tenu jusqu'à la deuxième semaine des vacances d'été. Elle s'était alors persuadée d'être amoureuse et avait finalement laissé les choses se faire dans le hangar à bateaux des parents de Dan. Elle était tellement stressée et terrifiée à l'idée de se laisser aller avec son camarade de classe, qu'elle était restée totalement tétanisée, laissant Dan faire de son mieux malgré son évidente inexpérience. Elle avait tellement peur de le blesser par inadvertance qu'elle n'avait pas pu lâcher prise et était surement passée pour une fille coincée et frigide. Après avoir terminé, du moins pour lui, ils s'étaient tous deux rhabillés en silence. Dan lui avait souri avec gentillesse mais elle savait déjà qu'au niveau de l'amour physique avec les humains cela allait être plutôt… compliqué. Bien sûr, elle s'était confiée à Alex. Et bien sûr, sa sœur adoptive avait fait de son mieux pour la réconforter. Puis Dan avait déménagé peu de temps après et elle ne l'avait jamais revu.

Au cours de sa première année de fac, elle avait fait la connaissance de ce charmant garçon : Grant. Avec lui aussi elle était restée sur ses gardes. Il était doux et affectueux et partageait sa passion pour le journalisme. Leurs premières étreintes timides avaient ensuite laissé place à des jeux intimes plus passionnés. Mais le même problème se posait toujours. Le lâcher prise. Cette crainte viscérale de ne pas contrôler sa force au moment crucial. Grant avait fini par croire qu'il ne la satisfaisait pas. Et pour être honnête, il n'avait pas totalement tort. Chaque fois qu'elle sentait ses mains se poser sur elle, elle pensait à Scott Klein et ses orteils cassés, Mark Davis et son nez cassé, et toutes les autres fractures dont elle avait été la cause depuis son arrivée sur Terre…

Quand elle était tombée sous le charme de James, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce que pourrait être leur relation au point de vue sexuel à présent qu'elle parvenait à maitriser ses pouvoirs. Combien de fois avait-elle imaginé son corps d'athlète collé au sien et ses lèvres se perdre dans son cou, descendre jusqu'à…

Kara fronça les sourcils et but une nouvelle gorgée de thé. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour, repenser à James de la sorte la mette aussi mal à l'aise. Impossible pour elle de le voir autrement que comme un fidèle ami à présent et rien d'autre. Et tout cela depuis que Mon-El était tombé du ciel.

 _Mon-El._

Elle ferma les yeux et respira le doux parfum de son thé au citron en souriant. Avec Mon-El, tout était…si naturel. Le daxamite était craquant. Il était non seulement craquant mais incontestablement sexy. Pourtant, au départ, son obsession de faire de lui son protégé avait pris le dessus sur tout le reste. Kara n'avait vu en lui qu'un parfait arrogant, certes mignon mais totalement indiscipliné et prêt à la faire enrager à chaque minute passée avec elle. Puis la vérité l'avait frappée de plein fouet après sa discussion avec Alex ce soir-là.

 _-Peut-être qu'il en vaut la peine…_

Et bien sûr Alex avait raison. Alors qu'elle croyait encore qu'il sortait avec Eve, elle s'était surprise à laisser trainer un peu plus longtemps son regard sur ses lèvres pleines, la courbe de sa mâchoire mal rasée, ses yeux gris toujours rieurs… Et son dos. Elle avait développé une sorte de fascination inexplicable pour ses épaules et ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler chacun de ses muscles à travers le tissu moulant de ses T-shirts. Elle aimait la petite cicatrice qu'il avait entre les sourcils et qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne. Elle aimait le grain de beauté qu'il avait juste en bas de sa pomme d'Adam et ce petit sourire irrésistible qu'il arborait quand il voulait la taquiner. Puis elle avait découvert que son rendez-vous avec Eve avait tourné au fiasco et elle avait eu le plus grand mal à cacher sa satisfaction. Ce soir-là dans son appartement, quand il lui avait dit qu'elle était sa kryptonite, elle avait su qu'elle ne devait pas le laisser partir. Il s'était approchée d'elle et avait dit que plus rien de pouvait les arrêter à présent qu'elle s'était occupée de Mxy. Elle avait senti toutes ses appréhensions revenir en une fraction de seconde alors qu'il la dévorait des yeux. Mon-El était un daxamite. Il avait déjà dû mettre des centaines de femmes dans son lit, alors qu'elle…

Mais elle s'était perdue dans les prunelles grises et quand ses lèvres avaient capturé les siennes tout avait été balayé. Elle avait senti une décharge électrique la parcourir de la tête aux pieds et soudain ses mains étaient en train de la toucher comme personne ne l'avait touchée auparavant. Ils avaient fini sur le canapé, le corps de Mon-El pesant tout contre le sien. Sa bouche dévorant la sienne, sa langue caressant ses lèvres…Le désir lui avait vrillé le ventre et celui de Mon-El avait été subitement très nettement perceptible à travers le tissu de son jean. Il l'avait portée jusque sur son lit et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait enfin pu lâcher prise. Totalement. Mon-El avait exploré chaque centimètre carré de son corps et elle avait littéralement béni ses origines daxamites à cet instant précis. Ses caresses, ses baisers, ses hanches ondulant entre ses jambes et cette incroyable chose qu'il avait faite avec sa langue…

La sonnerie de son téléphone fit sursauter Kara. Elle avait les joues en feu et mit quelques secondes à se ressaisir et à chasser de son esprit la vision de Mon-El en train de… _Oh Rao…_

Elle se mit à fouiller dans son sac posé derrière son ordinateur et attrapa l'appareil. Le numéro affiché était inconnu. Intriguée, elle décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Kara Danvers ?

-Oui, qui est-ce ?

-Vous me connaissez sous le nom de Jedi2022.

La jeune femme se redressa instantanément sur son tabouret et sa main droite se mit à pianoter sur son clavier pour afficher la page d'accueil de son blog.

-C'est vous qui m'avez laissé plusieurs messages depuis quelques jours, s'exclama-t-elle. Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ? demanda Kara de plus en plus intriguée.

-J'ai mes sources.

La voix était grave et étrangement métallique. Ce n'était définitivement pas une voix humaine.

\- Je vous en prie, j'ai besoin de vous voir. Certaines de mes connaissances m'ont dit que vous pouviez m'aider. Vous avez empêché que beaucoup des nôtres soient capturés par Cadmus. Et je crois que je peux vous faire confiance.

Elle eut alors la confirmation qu'elle avait bien à faire à un alien.

-J'ai besoin de vous parler en personne, reprit la voix. J'ai des informations sur un traffic de kerdam.

-Excusez-moi ? s'exclama Kara. Du kerdam ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Un aphrodisiaque, la coupa l'inconnu. Très puissant. Il est très prisé de certaines espèces surtout les Adlons et il se vend une fortune. Le problème est que celui qui circule en ce moment a été coupé avec du pollen de Sarata ce qui le rend instable et potentiellement toxique. Un ami à moi en a pris la semaine dernière. Il est mort en quelques heures. J'ai des informations sur le dealer qui le fait circuler.

L'alien avait à présent capté toute l'attention de la journaliste.

-Où ? demanda-t-elle sans plus attendre.

-Le bar de la sixième rue. Je vous ai déjà vue là-bas. Dans une heure.

Puis l'inconnu raccrocha. Sans attendre, Kara rabattit l'écran de son ordinateur, attrapa son sac et son manteau et s'élança hors de l'appartement.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hey ! s'écria Mon-El quand il aperçut Kara s'approcher du comptoir. Je le savais! Impossible pour toi de te passer plus longtemps de ce corps parfait !

Kara partit d'un petit rire sincère et s'appuya contre le bar tandis que Mon-El se penchait pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

-J'avoue avoir eu des pensées…plutôt inavouables cet après-midi, seule à la maison.

Alors qu'il était en train de remplir le club-soda de sa petite-amie avec des glaçons, il stoppa son geste et lui lança un de ces regards si sensuels que Kara aimait tant. Son coeur s'embrasa instantanément et elle fit appel à toute sa maitrise kryptonienne pour refouler la douce pulsion qui montait irrésistiblement en elle.

Elle était là pour le travail bon sang ! Elle passa la main sur son front et reprit son air sérieux.

-Je suis là pour rencontrer un informateur, avoua-t-elle. Désolée de te décevoir.

Mon-El fit glisser le club-soda devant elle et attrapa deux verres de bière avant de faire le tour du comptoir pour la rejoindre. Il se pencha contre son oreille. Elle était persuadée qu'il avait fait exprès de toucher son lobe du bout des lèvres quand il lui murmura :

-Ce n'est que partie remise…

Un frisson délicieux parcourut tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se força à bouger et se dirigea vers une des banquettes au fond de la salle, son verre à la main. De là où elle était assise, elle avait une vue imprenable sur le bar. De temps en temps, Mon-El lui lançait de petits regards en coin avant de retourner discuter avec les quelques habitués accoudés au comptoir devant lui.

Plus l'heure tournait, plus le bar se remplissait. Un groupe d'aliens arborant des blousons de cuir entrèrent en riant et se dirigèrent vers le billard. Une des filles quitta le groupe pour passer commande. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un violet étincelant. Sa peau pâle luisait presque sous la lueur des luminaires. Ses traits fins et délicats avaient déjà fait se retourner plusieurs clients masculins sur son passage. Ou était-ce juste son corps de déesse moulé dans une combinaison noire au décolleté plus que suggestif ? Elle passa sans s'arrêter devant Tamy, la collègue de Mon-El et alla se planter avec un grand sourire devant le daxamite. Kara, qui avait regardé l'alien traverser le bar, cessa soudain d'agiter machinalement sa paille dans son verre.

Qui était donc cette fille dont les seins étaient littéralement prêts à sortir de son corsage et à atterrir sur le comptoir ! Sous le nez de son petit-ami, qui plus est!

Soudain une silhouette massive emplit son champ de vision. Un grand borgne à la carrure de catcheur venait juste de s'asseoir en face d'elle, sans un mot. Kara le dévisagea et rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Oh euh… vous êtes…

-Jedi2022, souffla-t-il. Son front était excessivement plissé et son nez dépourvu de narines. Un Najkar. Les aliens de son espèce avaient la réputation d'être des bagarreurs mais celui-là, malgré sa stature de colosse, semblait plutôt timide et réservé.

-Kara Danvers, lâcha-t-elle en tendant sa main par-dessus la table. L'alien la serra furtivement. Donc vous vouliez me parler, enchaina Kara.

-Euh… oui. Du traffic de kerdam.

-D'accord allez-y.

Jedi -ou quel que soit son vrai nom- se mit à raconter son histoire. Kara l'écoutait mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur les deux silhouettes en train de discuter à l'autre bout de la salle. La fille aux yeux violets était littéralement en train de baver sur Mon-El. Et lui…Est-ce qu'il flirtait avec elle ?

-Je connais juste son nom : Diamond. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit. Je sais juste que les ventes se font ici au bar mais que la marchandise circule aussi dans plusieurs autres bars de la ville. Certains humains raffolent du kerdam. Les aliens de cette ville ne seront pas les seules victimes.

-OK, mon petit ami est barman ici. Je vais lui demander de jeter un œil et je vous promets de ne pas laisser tomber jusqu'à ce que ce traffic soit démantelé.

-Merci, soupira l'alien avant de la gratifier d'un signe de tête et de quitter la table.

Kara chercha son portable dans son sac. D'une main elle attrapa son verre et but d'un trait le reste de son club-soda et de l'autre elle composa le numéro du poste de contrôle du DEO. Elle devait absolument avertir J'onn. Ce produit était non seulement un danger pour les extra-terrestres mais aussi pour les humains à présent, d'après les dire de Jesse. Elle allait taper le dernier chiffre quand soudain, son pouce s'arrêta net. Au fond de la salle, Mon-El et sa nouvelle « amie » se jetaient des regards langoureux. Elle se contorsionna sur la banquette pour mieux voir ce qui se tramait et aperçut le daxamite jeter des regards furtifs autour de lui et entrainer l'alien à la combinaison moulante dans le couloir menant à la réserve.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…bafouilla-t-elle quand elle vit l'extraterrestre laisser trainer sa main sur le postérieur de son petit-ami avant de disparaitre avec lui derrière la cloison.

Sa main se crispa instantanément sur son verre et le récipient ne résista malheureusement pas à la pression. Il se brisa en mille fragments entre ses doigts, et le fracas causé attira l'attention de plusieurs clients dans sa direction. Tamy fit irruption auprès d'elle.

-Tout va bien Kara ?

-Oui, euh…désolée…j'ai… je suis si maladroite…balbutia-t-elle en tentant de rassembler les morceaux éparpillés sur la table

-Laisse Kara, ce n'est pas grave, la rassura la serveuse.

-Je vais aller…La kryptonienne désigna du doigt les toilettes.

-Pas de problème, répliqua Tamy, je vais nettoyer un peu.

Kara lui adressa un petit sourire forcé et se fit violence pour ne pas user de sa super-vitesse afin de traverser la salle pour rejoindre le couple.

Elle arriva devant la porte de la réserve et posa sa main sur la poignée. Elle entendit des gémissements étouffés et des bruits de meubles déplacés. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient là-dedans ! Elle recula légèrement et utilisa sa vision aux rayons X.

Mon-El était appuyé le dos contre le mur de la pièce et la fille aux yeux violets était collée à lui !

Le sang de Kara ne fit qu'un tour. Elle explosa la porte d'un coup de poing et fit irruption dans la réserve pour voir qu'à présent c'était l'alien qui était face contre le mur et que Mon-El se tenait derrière elle, le bras en travers de ses omoplates. Leurs deux visages ébahis se tournèrent simultanément vers la journaliste qui fulminait sur place.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? rugit Kara en dévisageant les deux silhouettes soudées l'une à l'autre.

-Je peux tout expliquer, balbutia Mon-El alors que la fille aux yeux violets laissa échapper à la fois un soupir de dépit et son cran d'arrêt sur le sol.

OoooooO

Mon-El sortit de la salle de bain en essuyant ses cheveux humides. Une serviette nouée autour de sa taille, il continua de se sécher en traversant la chambre pour rejoindre Kara qui rangeait son manteau dans la penderie.

-Je suis désolé mais il y a une différence entre plaquer une fille contre le mur pour tenter de l'empêcher de vous planter son poignard dans la carotide et plaquer une fille contre un mur pour la…

-Excuse-moi, le coupa Kara, mais en cet instant précis, ce n'était pas si évident pour moi !

-Donc tu as vraiment cru que j'étais assez stupide pour emmener une fille dans la réserve dans l'intention de faire des folies de nos corps avec toi assise à seulement quelques mètres ?

-Je…j'ai…Tu aurais pu me parler du fait que tu te doutais de quelque chose pour le traffic de kerdam !

-Plusieurs autres clients m'en avaient parlé il y a quelques jours de cela. J'ai voulu mener ma petite enquête moi aussi. Mais je voulais rester discret. J'ai fait passer le mot comme quoi j'avais besoin de ce produit et Diamond est finalement sortie de sa cachette !

-Comment as-tu su que c'était elle ?

-Son tatouage en forme de diamant.

-Je n'ai pas remarqué un quelconque tatouage en forme de diamant sur elle.

-Ça c'est parce que ce tatouage est placé dans un endroit plutôt…minauda Mon-El en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mon-El ! lança Kara en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Hey ! protesta le daxamite. J'ai dû jouer la carte du séducteur invétéré pour qu'elle accepte de me suivre dans la réserve ! Alors comme il faut dire que j'ai été plutôt…bon… eh bien elle s'est laissé aller à quelques familiarités…

Kara lui jeta une nouvelle fois un regard assassin.

-Elle est hors d'état de nuire non ? Nous l'avons livrée au DEO, son petit traffic est terminé et surtout… j'adore quand tu es jalouse.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse !

-Oh si tu l'es…

Mon-El s'approcha lentement d'elle et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres boudeuses. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les boutons de son chemisier et il se mit à les défaire un à un. La blouse tomba à terre aussitôt suivi de sa jupe. Très vite, la jeune femme se retrouva aussi nue que lui quand la serviette de Mon-El rejoignit les sous-vêtements de Kara sur le sol de la chambre.

-Et si tu me racontais les pensées inavouables que tu as eues cet après-midi ? murmura-t-il en entrainant sa petite amie à reculons en direction du lit.

Leurs jambes rencontrèrent enfin les bords du matelas.

-Mon-El…soupira Kara contre les lèvres de son petit-ami alors que celui-ci venait de glisser ses doigts entre les jambes de la jeune femme.

-Déjà prête? souffla-t-il en la basculant à présent sur la couette.

Le corps du daxamite épousa celui de Kara comme s'il voulait se fondre en elle.

-Je croyais que les kryptoniens étaient réputés pour leur patience et excellaient dans l'art subtil de ne laisser paraitre aucune de leurs faiblesses au cours des négociations avec l'ennemi.

La bouche de Mon-El s'était mise à couvrir sa gorge de baisers brûlants. Sa tête tournait. Elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à avoir les idées claires à présent. Une de ses mains se posa sur ses abdominaux parfaits, l'autre sur la ligne de sa mâchoire.

-Et moi je croyais que les daxamites s'appropriaient toujours ce dont ils avaient envie sans attendre, gémit Kara quand elle sentit les mains de Mon-El commencer à caresser ses seins.

Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux gris-bleus dans les prunelles d'azur de la jeune femme.

-Ce soir, oublions Daxam et Krypton. Je suis juste Mon-El et je suis juste là pour faire tout ce dont tu as envie.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à crépiter et elle eut presque du mal à soutenir le feu du regard de son petit ami qui la consumait avec délice. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent tout comme le parfum de leurs peaux.

-Très bien, finit-elle par lui sourire, alors si nous parlions de ce petit truc que tu fais avec ta langue…

Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire juste avant de déposer un baiser sur son menton, puis de tracer du bout des lèvres un chemin entre ses clavicules, jusqu'à son nombril, et de descendre plus bas…

 _Oh Rao_ … Ce fut la deuxième fois qu'elle invoqua son dieu dans la journée. Et la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

 **FIN**


End file.
